The invention relates to the field of hand tools having a pivot or swivel tip work piece.
Other devices of this kind known to the prior art included a distributor adjustment tool having a pivotal hexagonal headed tool bar as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,968; a screw driver whose handle may be adjusted angularly to different positions as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,094; a multiple tool bit work piece which may be rotated 180 degrees to position four different work pieces in axial alignment with the shank of the tool as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,388 and 2,933,963; and a ratchet tool having an angularly adjustable handle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,865. Another prior art device of some relevance to the invention which is the subject of this application is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,111, disclosing a tool having holding means in which a portion extends into the bore of the shank.
One of the problems with prior art devices of this kind is maintaining rigidity of the pivotal work piece end, while at the same time enabling quick and easy movement of the pivot tip work piece end from one working position to another. The present invention solves such problems by use of a work piece shaft slidably received in the bore of the hand tool's shank which can be easily locked and released in both an extended and retracted position, and a pivotable work piece pivotally mounted on the end of the work piece shaft which can be easily locked and released in both an axially aligned position and one at right angles to the work piece shaft.